


У меня когда-то было имя

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: АУ, в котором Миттермайер успел прилететь до того, как Ройенталь умер. В нагрузку Миттермайеру выдали Оберштайна. Миттермайер не мог понять почему, но потом узнал, что Ройенталь и Оберштайн уже были когда-то вместе. Может, Оберштайну получится вытащить его.
Relationships: Paul von Oberstein/Oskar von Reuenthal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	У меня когда-то было имя

***  
Миттермайер приглушил свет и вышел из палаты. Ройенталю надо было отдыхать. Операция прошла успешно, но организм был истощен долгой кровопотерей. Страшно подумать, что если бы Миттермайер прибыл на Хайнессен на несколько часов позже, то спасти Ройенталя бы не удалось и лучшему из военных медиков.  
Да и сейчас все еще не было решено.  
“Убей меня. Ты же прилетел для того, чтобы убить меня”, — слова друга колоколом звучали в голове. Смерть — единственное, что волновало его. Достойная, если повезет, но не обязательно. С другой стороны, Ройенталь успел ни раз и не два сказать, что принять смерть от руки друга было бы для него честью.  
Миттермайер точно знал, что Райнхард не хочет этой смерти. Они успели поговорить, когда Миттермайер почти в истерике связался, чтобы отчитаться о результатах операции и о том, что самовольно принял решение — спасать.  
Райнхард молча кивнул. Это еще не было прощением, но об этом император и мятежный адмирал поговорят лично.  
В этот же день Миттермайер выяснил, что Оберштайн уже вылетел с Феззана навстречу. Контроль? Проверка? Залог доброго отношения Райнхарда?  
Миттермайер не желал об этом думать и не хотел, чтобы именно этот человек из всех возможных поднялся на борт “Беовульфа”, но обсуждать приказы Его Величества не стоило.  
Может быть хотя бы застарелая ненависть вернет Ройенталя к жизни? Если уж дружба оказалась бесполезной.  
Ройенталь потерялся в кровавых снах и никак не мог выбраться из них, а Миттермайер оказался бессилен помочь.  
Брошенным ребенком занимался Генрих, и у него неплохо получалось. Иногда Миттермайер думал о том, чтобы показать Ройенталю мальчика, но тот всегда так категорично высказывался о собственном отцовстве, что не хотелось случайно сделать еще хуже. 

Когда Оберштайн медленно поднялся на борт “Беовульфа”, Миттермайер, прогнав раздражение, кивнул ему как равному. Оберштайн кивнул в ответ.  
Не приветствие, не радушие, не издевка. Оберштайну было все равно. Он шел, надменно сложив за спиной руки, с легким отвращением оглядел предложенную каюту, а потом спросил тихо и четко: “Где он?”  
“Первый предатель династии Лоэнграмм?” — чуть было не уточнил Миттермайер, но решил, что это неуместное издевательство. Оберштайн наоборот должен понять, что ничто не омрачило дружбу столпов имперского флота. Миттермайер и раньше и теперь был готов защитить друга в любом суде.

Будто споткнувшись об электронный взгляд, Миттермайер остался с другой стороны двери. Маленького окна в ней было достаточно, чтобы смотреть, не захочет ли Оберштайн своими руками убить мятежника.

***  
Оскар то выплывал из черного забытья, то опять погружался в него. Тело отказывалось слушаться, обрекая его узника на ожидание. Миттермайер не мог завершить начатое сам, а убить себя не мог уже Оскар. Он пытался отказываться от еды, но тогда ему ставили питательные смеси. Есть много способов заставить человека жить.  
Иногда, когда Оскар открывал глаза, то видел только свет потолочной лампы, иногда медбратьев, иногда Миттермайера.  
В этот раз случилось невозможное.  
Оскар улыбнулся, насколько хватило сил.  
— Вы.  
— Я.  
Они помолчали. Оберштайн никогда не был разговорчив, а у Оскара пересохло в горле. Ему было трудно говорить. Поэтому он, как смог, поднял руку.  
Оберштайн подошел ближе, чтобы прикоснуться в ответ, и тогда Оскар смог поднести его пальцы к губам. Вот и все, как он мог выразить себя.  
— Он не убивает меня, — прошептал Оскар, прижимаясь губами к подушечкам пальцев. — Дайте мне умереть.  
— Вы боитесь наказания? — Оберштайн тяжело сел на край постели. Так было проще, чем стоять.  
— Нет. Но его руки должны быть чисты. А я проиграл.  
— Да.  
— Я должен уйти достойно. Он не должен быть причиной смерти своих вассалов.  
— Он не хочет вашей смерти.  
Оскар почувствовал, как Оберштайн, не отнимая руку, скользнул ладонью по щеке.  
— Я всего лишь один из длинной вереницы адмиралов. Вы знаете.  
— Вы идиот, Ройенталь. И для него вы первый после Кирхайса.  
— Плечо болит, — грустно улыбнулся Оскар. — Мне надо найти стекло и разбить его.  
Рука соскользнула вниз, но потом Оскар поднял ее и коснулся сначала щеки Оберштайна, потом заправил за ухо седую челку.  
Тогда, давно, он бы скользнул пальцами дальше, зарылся ими в волосы и привлек его к себе, чтобы целовать.  
Теперь мог только смотреть, зная, что слабый, он не менее отвратителен, чем предавший.  
— Поправляйтесь, Ройенталь. Вы же не собираетесь пасть ниц перед своим императором.  
От прикосновений пальцев к затылку хотелось мурлыкать. Губы Оберштайна обожгли лоб, и Оскар едва успел поцеловать в ответ. Кажется в подбородок. Потом темнота опять сомкнулась над ним.

***  
Сутки Миттермайер хватал воздух ртом, пытаясь понять, что он увидел через маленькое окошко в двери. Он не слышал, о чем говорили в палате, но увиденного хватило с лихвой. Единственное, в чем Миттермайер был уверен — за жизнь Ройенталя можно было не волноваться. Если Оберштайн не придушил его сразу, значит скорее всего придушит не раньше прилета на Феззан.  
В себе Миттермайер больше уверен не был. Одно маленькое убийство определенно помогло бы ему сбросить напряжение.  
Вместо этого, он вызвал Оберштайна к себе. Тот стоял прямой, спокойный и до отвращения высокомерный. Миттермайеру сразу вспомнилась вся старая аристократия, и как пренебрежительно сынки богатых родителей смотрели на выскочку-простака. И неважно, что Миттермайры были побогаче многих из них. И теперь вот Оберштайн был на его корабле, на его территории, а стоял так, будто весь мир принадлежал ему.

— О чем вы говорили с Ройенталем? — Миттермайер нахмурился и придал лицу зверское выражение.  
— О том, что Его Величество ждет встречи, — Оберштайн посмотрел Миттермайеру прямо в глаза, а потом уточнил. — Маршал Ройенталь был неразговорчив.  
— Я обратил на это внимание, — фраза вышла злее, чем Миттермайеру бы хотелось. — Он вообще вел себя странно, вы не находите?  
Оберштайн не находил. Он молча изучал собеседника с полным равнодушием на лице. Так изучают червяков, вылезших на поверхность после дождя.  
— Я наблюдал за вашей встречей.  
Оберштайн все еще молчал, и Миттермайер понял, что обязан вывести его из себя.  
— Я видел, как вы прикасались к нему!  
— Вы предъявите мне обвинение в покушении на мятежника? Можете проверить, он все еще жив.  
— Я прекрасно знаю не только, что он жив, но и как часто бьется его сердце и сколько выдохов он делает в минуту. Я не знаю, о чем вы говорили.  
— Это допрос, хотя вы еще не решили, в чем меня обвинить?  
— Не играйте с огнем, Оберштайн. Вы в моей власти.  
— И не только я. Маршал Ройенталь тоже. Вам приятно чувствовать свою власть?  
Хотелось закричать, но вместо этого Миттермайер стукнул кулаком по столу. Боль отрезвила.  
— Несколько лет назад у Ройенталя был роман. Довольно долгий — больше полугода. Я хотел, чтобы он познакомил меня со своей избранницей, но все никак не находился повод. Думал, что они поженятся. Ройенталь никогда не был таким счастливым ни до, ни после.  
— Я не интересуюсь личной жизнью маршала Ройенталя.  
— Кроме тех случаев, когда это напоминает измену?  
— Если бы я придавал значение его личной жизни... — Оберштайн сложил руки за спиной почти как живой человек, и замолчал.  
Конец фразы повис в воздухе.  
— Той избранницей были вы?  
— Почему я должен отвечать на подобные вопросы?  
Миттермайер сел за стол и закрыл лицо руками. Говорить через ладони было проще.  
— Потому что он ожил, увидев вас. Потому что он прижимал ваши пальцы к губам, будто вы могли его простить.  
— Он хочет, чтобы вы убили его.  
— Почему он не попросил об этом вас? Или… он знает, что вы не сможете это сделать.  
— Проверьте, чтобы в палате не было стекла. Он не стабилен и считает путь Ренненкамфа для себя единственно верным. Маршал Ройенталь не понимает, насколько он важен императору.  
— И не только ему, не так ли?  
Оберштайн замолчал.  
Убрав руки от лица, Миттермайер не сразу понял, что изменилось.  
Оберштайн стоял, ссутулившись, и смотрел в стол.  
— Эта женщина оставила ребенка. Покажите его Ройенталю. Может быть увидев его в ваших руках, он не станет желать ему смерти.  
— Вы думаете, что он относится ко мне по-особенному? — лицо Оберштайна на мгновение исказила вымученная улыбка. — Он всегда ценил именно вашу дружбу.  
Миттермайер не нашелся, что сказать. Он не был уверен, что хочет вникать в хитросплетения ненависти и любви. Ему было нужно только, чтобы Ройенталь захотел жить дальше. Несмотря не на что. Потому что Миттермайер уже принял за него решение и не хотел раскаиваться в этом.

***  
Медленно отталкиваясь от постели, Оскар сел.  
Сердце колотилось бешено, пытаясь выпрыгнуть из груди. То, что он счел бредом от кровопотери, оказалось правдой. Не мог же Оберштайн принести другого ребенка? Да и где возьмешь его, посреди космоса.  
Оберштайн смотрел очень внимательно, и прижимал малыша к плечу, не давая Оскару увидеть лицо.  
— Вы разрешите мне? — тихо спросил Оскар, не зная, как подобрать слова.  
Оберштайн бесстрастно всмотрелся в его лицо, а потом все же протянул Оскару свою ценную ношу.  
Мир исчез, растворившись в небесно-голубых глазах. Оскар смотрел в них и не мог насмотреться. Ребенок был тяжелый, весь упруго-подвижный, с мягким пушком волос. Он улыбался, а потом со смехом протянул руку, пытаясь ухватить Оскара за челку. Низкий, тихий смех был его собственным. Оскар понял, что он не просто улыбается — смеется в ответ.  
— Александр хорошее имя. Ты превзойдешь и меня, и деда.  
— Все зависит от того, как вы воспитаете его.  
Оскар вздрогнул. Он забыл, что в каюте есть еще кто-то.  
— Не думаю, что из меня выйдет хороший отец, — эта улыбка отдавала горечью.  
Собравшись с силами, Оскар вернул ребенка. Он болтал ногами и пытался вывернуться, чтобы упасть.  
— Насколько я понимаю, вы не пробовали.  
Оберштайн не сделал и жеста, чтобы принять мальчика, поэтому Оскар пришлось опустить его обратно к себе на колени. Держать его на руках было тяжело.  
Александр перевернулся на живот и застрял в таком положении. Завороженный, Оскар наблюдал, как он сначала нахмурил лоб, наморщил нос, а потом закричал. Из его глаз катились крупные слезы.  
На беспомощный взгляд Оскара, Оберштайн ответил заинтересованным равнодушием.  
— Позовите Генриха, пусть он заберет Александра и успокоит его, — вежливо сказал Оскар, даже не пытаясь перекрыть детский ор. Оберштайн сохранял безмолвное спокойствие.  
Звук ввинчивался в уши и был совершенно невыносим. Оскар сделал единственное, что пришло ему в голову. Снова приподнял ребенка на руках, встряхнул его и подул прямо в лицо.  
Ответом была широкая улыбка с одним нижним зубом.  
— Вы делаете поразительные успехи в отцовстве, — отметил Оберштайн, соизволив, наконец, забрать Александра.  
Оскар счастливо выдохнул. Спокойный ребенок нравился ему больше. Приложив усилие, Оскар согнал с лица дурацкую восторженную улыбку.  
— Что с ним будет? Он сын предателя.  
— Он рожден вне брака, и слишком мал. Не думаю, что его жизни что-либо угрожает, — Оберштайн открыл дверь, чтобы уйти, но посмотрел на Оскара и, отдав ребенка сопровождающим, вернулся.  
Койка скрипнула, когда он сел на край.  
— Почему вы не подумали о сыне до того, как пошли войной на Его Величество.  
— Я сражался под стягом крылатого льва, Оберштайн. Я сражался за Райнхарда, — Оскар не отвел взгляд.  
— Против кого тогда вы сражались?  
— Вы знаете, чье имя я назвал. Было бы трусостью сделать вид, что этого не было, не так ли, Оберштайн.  
Оскар нашел его руку и сжал ее.  
В этом была его правда — он назвал имя, но не смог бы сказать, против кого он сражался на самом деле.  
— У меня нет и никогда не было личного флота. Почему вы не прилетели, чтобы вызвать меня на дуэль?  
Оберштайн не убрал руку. Оскар мог поглаживать твердые холодные пальцы, наслаждаясь каждым прикосновением.  
— У меня не было цели убить вас, Миттермайера или моего императора.  
— В чем же тогда была ваша цель? — терпеливо спросил Оберштайн.  
— Чтобы все закончилось.  
— Расследование показало, что вы не виноваты в гибели Лютца.  
— Но это не вернет его к жизни.  
— Ваша смерть тоже этого не исправит.  
— По крайней мере мне не придется смотреть ему в глаза, — Оскар откинулся на подушку и уставился в потолок.  
Лампа слепила, но, кажется, слезились глаза все же не поэтому.  
— Его Величество еще до расследования сказал, что покушение не могло быть организовано вами.  
— Вы хотите сказать, что он доверяет мне? — Оскар приподнял уголки губ в улыбке.  
— Он считает, что если бы вы хотели его убить, то убили бы. Он уверен в ваших способностях, поэтому будьте так любезны, не разочаровывайте его и впредь.  
— И как вы предлагаете произвести на него впечатление?  
— Вам лучше знать, Ройенталь. Вы понимаете его значительно лучше, чем я.  
Оскар сел. Тело едва слушалось, что начало раздражать.  
— Вы ненавидите его? — спросил он тихо, боясь услышать ответ.  
— Его невозможно ненавидеть, вы же знаете.  
— Я про ребенка от этой женщины, — настойчиво уточнил Оскар.  
Оберштайн посмотрел в сторону.  
— Мне удобнее думать о нем, как о вашем сыне, Ройенталь. Вы можете толковать эту фразу в меру своей фантазии.  
Высвободив, наконец, руку, Оберштайн встал. Он собирался было выйти, но Оскар исхитрился поймать край плаща, поэтому Оберштайну пришлось обернуться.  
— Вы еще придете?  
— Миттермайер боялся, что вы захотите избавиться от сына. Думаю, ему будет приятно узнать, что вы пересмотрели ваше отношение к отцовству.  
— Почему вы так решили?  
Укоризненно посмотрев, Оберштайн высвободил край плаща и вышел из палаты, оставив Оскара в гордом и абсолютном одиночестве.  
Если верить часам на стене, то примерно через полторы минуты должна была прийти процедурная сестра. У Оберштайна было достаточно времени, чтобы еще раз поцеловать Оскара хотя бы в лоб.  
Все полчаса капельницы, Оскар развлекал себя мыслями о сладостной мести. Жаль поделиться ими было особо не с кем. Миттермайер бы явно не оценил творческих порывов друга. С Оберштайном же обсуждать такие вещи Оскар всегда стеснялся.

***  
Оскар был вынужден прийти на встречу с ребенком на руках. Глубоко поклониться, не спуская с рук Александра, выпрямиться и ждать, пока льдисто голубые глаза прожгут его насквозь.  
“Вы сделаете это сами или прикажете мне?” — как спросить? Как между делом заметить, что руки заняты, поэтому стрелять в себя будет неудобно. И что надо сначала, чтобы кто-нибудь забрал Александра. Ему не стоит видеть бесславную отцовскую смерть. Мало ли, что могут запомнить дети.  
Райнхард стоял у трона отстраненно равнодушный или казался таковым. Пальцы теребили замочек на медальоне и не мгновенье Оскара пронзил ужас. Неужели он ошибся. Неужели Райнхард скажет привести в исполнение самый страшный приговор: для начала самолично избавить от незаконнорожденного ребенка.  
Оскар провел слишком много времени вместе с мальчиком. Сначала его приносил Оберштайн. Потом Миттермайер. Потом Оскар окреп настолько, чтобы самому звать Генриха. Тот не жаловался, что из ординарца он превратился в няньку.  
Райнхард смотрел, и ожидание начало становиться невыносимым.  
Можно было бы преклонить колено, но в Оскаре не было столько смирения. Наоборот, в нем начал закипать гнев.  
— Мне нет прощения, мой император, — отчетливо проговорил Оскар. — Я исполню ваше желание, как только узнаю, как именно это сделать.  
Звон открываемого медальона больше походил на треск.  
Райнхард сделал несколько шагов вперед и замер, как если бы равный смотрел в лицом равному.  
— Первое донесение было о вашей смерти. Сообщение пришло с помехами, а выражение лица Миттермайера не оставляло сомнений. Я узнал о том, что вы живы, лишь несколько часов спустя.  
— Сожалею, мой император. Я не смог приказать даже собственным врачам.  
— Они должны спасать жизни, не так ли, Ройенталь. Они просто делали свою работу. Если бы вы умерли от потери крови...  
Медальон заскрежетал, напоминая о своей тайне, и Оскар опустил голову. Получается, что он возомнил себя равным Кирхайсу и в этом.  
— Мне достаточно той потери, Ройенталь, — Оскар еще ниже опустил лицо. Тяжелый взгляд Райнхарда гнул его к земле. — Было ошибкой назначит вас генерал-губернатором, но вы остаетесь блистательным стратегом и моим адмиралом. А теперь познакомьте меня. 

Александр, было притихший от напряженности момента, попытался вывернуться у Оскара из рук, а потом рассмеялся. Ему хотелось поближе рассмотреть императорское украшение, а еще лучше, попробовать его на зуб.

***  
За окном был дождь. Он то оставлял неровные потеки на окне, размывая реальность, то успевал закончится и дать окнам просохнуть, чтобы потом обрушиться водопадом.  
Оскар успел рассмотреть и дождь, и улицу, и даже темноту подступающей ночи.  
Ресторан закрывался и порядочному маршалу стоило расплатиться за единственный выпитый за вечер бокал вина и уйти.  
Не надежда, не ожидание — просто здесь и сейчас. Три часа за столиком с возможностью погрузиться во все то, что существует вне его жизни.  
Если бы он не отправил приглашение, то крутил бы его в руках — все три часа: название, адрес, время.  
Но конверт был передан господину военному министру по внутренней почте, и притвориться, будто он не дошел не получалось.  
Не хотелось ни есть, ни пить. Оскара немного подташнивало, и стоило прогуляться до дома пешком. 

Официант с некоторым облегчением закрыл за ним дверь и перевернул табличку. “Закрыто”. Вернуться бы не получилось.  
Прогулка вышла короче, чем хотелось Оскару. Умытый город наслаждался вечером, слепил отражением в лужах и дразнил поздними, но еще такими яркими цветниками.  
Собственный особняк казался мрачным, под стать настроению хозяина.  
Александр должен был давно спать — окна в детской едва светились, озаряемые ночником. Больше там никого не было.  
Скрип калитки вызвал легкое раздражение от несовершенства мира, как и стук закрывшейся дверцы автомобиля.  
Стоило бы обернуться, но маршалам Его Величества не к чему показывать страх. Да и выстрел в затылок Оскара бы вполне устроил, но вместо приятного забытья Оскар будет наслаждаться вечером у камина и, пожалуй, еще одним бокалом вина.  
— Ваше превосходительство.  
Оскар замедлил шаг и остановился. Не узнать голос было невозможно.  
— У меня когда-то было имя, — сказал он и только потом обернулся.  
Господин военный министр стоял у калитки, похожий на духа ночи, который не смел перейти порог без приглашения хозяина.  
Оскар повел рукой, приглашая, и Оберштайн сделал несколько шагов вперед. Оскар скорее знал, чем видел. Свет фонаря слепил, отчего казалось, что Оберштайн сначала провалился в черноту, а потом возник из нее.  
Оберштайн открыл и закрыл рот, не посмев обратиться по имени.  
— Я думал, что вы вернетесь не один, поэтому не стал ждать в доме.  
— В этот вечер мной никто не заинтересовался, — улыбнулся Оскар и, заметив тень недоумения, пробежавшую через лицо Оберштайна, добавил. — Я бы хотел удовлетворять желания партнера, но, видимо, слишком стар для свиданий.  
— Ваша мать должно быть счастлива, что у нее такой сын.  
— К сожалению я не умер, чем опечалил ее, — спокойно ответил Оскар. — Однажды я смогу осуществить ее мечту.  
Они помолчали.  
— Я опаздывал больше чем на час и решил, что вы не будете ждать.  
— Поэтому вы сидели в машине? — фраза вышла обидно язвительной, поэтому Оскар решил загладить вину: — Уже поздно, — примирительно сказал он.  
— Да, — Оберштайн медленно кивнул. — Хорошего вечера.  
— Оскар.  
— Простите? — Оберштайн замер, не успев повернуться, чтобы уйти.  
Оскар подошел к нему.  
— Меня так зовут. Зябко. Пойдемте. Вы сами пообещали мне хороший вечер, — Оскар вымученно улыбнулся.  
Ему хотелось прикоснуться, дотронуться пальцами до лица, зарыться в волосы, прижаться лбом ко лбу. Убедиться вот так, руками, что происходящее с ним реально. Хотелось дышать, быть, чувствовать, жить рядом.  
Пальцы у Оберштайна были длинные и жутко холодные. Оскар подышал на них немного, пытаясь согреть.  
— У меня есть неплохое вино, и вы всегда можете уехать, если станет скучно.  
Оскар знал, что с ним уже скучно. Невозможно столько времени стоять на улице в полутемном саду, обмениваться репликами и не устать. У них обоих был долгий рабочий день, потом несколько часов ожидания порознь. Оскар бы с удовольствием вытянулся на кровати и заснул.  
Оберштайна же ждала собака. Скучала, наверное. Привыкла, что хозяин вовремя приходит домой.  
Оскар не понял, когда именно Оберштайн перехватил его руки и поднес ладони к лицу. Он стоял так, спрятавшись них, пока Оскар не принял решение:  
— Сейчас мы, как взрослые мужчины, преодолеем десяток шагов до дома. И если вы заснете на диване до того, как я успею открыть вино, то я укрою вас пледом. Хороший план?  
— Вы всегда были отличным стратегом, — Оберштайн отнял руки от лица и добавил: Оскар.


End file.
